


Hash Browns & Anxiety

by moonlightcalls



Series: Food For Thought [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Peter's POV, stiles has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Peter's boyfriend wakes him up because anxiety.





	Hash Browns & Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. I still don't know guys. It's grown. It will keep growing.

Peter heard his phone ring. He grunted turning to his side looking at his clock. It read 3 am. He cursed, fishing for it on the night stand. Someone had better died, he thought. Not bothering to look at the caller id he answered. "What."

"Um... Peter?" He hear Stiles unsure voice. Peter was suddenly a lot more awake, and the irritation had left him completely.

"Stiles? Baby, what is it? Are you alright?" he asked. He sat up, and pulled his legs over the bed.

"Oh," he answered. Peter could hear the confusion, and the realization. "Oh! No, nothing like that. I'm fine. I'm sorry. I completely forgot about--about the time difference, and your trips..."

And just then his irritation was back, but because it was Stiles, he didn't feel like murdering him himself. He sighed, "Okay," before laying back down. "So exactly what has you calling me in at 3 am? We talked just yesterday... I think. Living out of a suitcase this week has me a little confused just now. And I know you have a wonderful memory, sin I've been talking about these conferences for the last month. Can you tell me?"

"Well, you see," Stiles started, sheepish.

Peter rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "If this is about a movie, show, book, comic thing--I might consider changing my mind about actually killing you."

"Pshaw," his younger lover scoffed out. "No, I am not calling you about any of that... but now that you mention it. I do have knews about some stuff. Have me remind you later, m'kay? But no. This is about the thing that we've been meaning to bring up to Derek... and Scott, and like everyone else we know?"

"Yes," Peter answered him. They'd been discussing of telling their friends and family of their relationship. "Does this mean you've, what? Decided on a time to tell them?"

"Well, you see," he repeated, before continuing, "Erica kinda ratted me out?"

"Was that a question?" Peter blinked at the ceiling. He was too jet lagged for this. "Stiles, what did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something!" Stiles demanded. Peter didn't bother answering that aloud. He just raised his eyebrow to the ceiling. "Oh, you just be quiet you!"

"I didn't say anything dear," he intoned.

"Mhm, I know you're Hale eyebrows. I grew up with the lot of them!" 

Peter couldn't argue that. He just shifted looking at the clock again. 3:20 am. He should really wrap this up. He also wondered if he'd be able to wake up early enough to get a good breakfast in the morning. At least some hashbrowns. God he wanted these hashbrowns.

"Peter!" Stiles yelled into ear, taking him out of his thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No. Because you woke me up at 3am. And I am tired and want hashbrowns."

"This is a little more important than hashbrowns Peter!" he yelled. Peter could just imagine him waving his arms around. Ugh. He missed the little shit. 

And Peter, knew after the day he must of had his anxiety was probably not the best right now.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. Start over and I'll listen."

"Okay, so... abbreviated version. I kinda said Erica should finally ask Boyd out, and like mentioned how she was worse than Scott, and like maybe she'd finally get to be fucked against the wall. And then Derek comes in, and I say the same thing, and she mentions that um... well the big bomb that I'm having and I am quote ' having hot kinky sex with your uncle,’ quote and the Derek's drinking his coffee and floods the table and ruins my bear claw, and he's like I'll deal with all that later while gesturing to me and tells Erica that Boyd likes her too! Go figure. Me. I figured. But whatever, she took him on a date, and then got asked for a second date in the same second and then they just left! With a me mortified with Derek!

Peter made a face at the ceiling for the most part he had followed Stiles babble. He... just had to process it.

"And... how did Derek take it?" he asked, deciding that's what should be focused on.

"Um, I think better than me..." 

"What, now you have to get used dating me after, oh I don't know 5 months?" 

"You should not be this snarky, mister. Weren't you sleeping a second ago?"

"Stiles. Baby. Darling, please answer the question," he asked sweetly.

"He didn't ostracize me, if that's what you're asking."

"Good," he said, voice prompting for more.

"It wasn't the inquisition, I didn't get the talk--"

"Why would you get the talk? I am not that much older than you!" Peter interrupted frowning.

"You're still his uncle, dude." He pinched his nose. Just like how Stiles could apparently hear his eyebrows, apparently Peter could hear his shrug. "Any way, he was calm, and like said we probably had a good reason not telling, and that if I'd like we could like talk it out over lunch, dinner, or whatever when you get back."

"Oh." He said understanding. "Him not saying anything definite has you more worried, than if he said outright that this was a bad idea. Didn't it?"

"Yeah," Stiles mumbled. "And like, everyone probably already knows you know? But, like I don't know who everyone is. Erica probably told at least one of the girls and like Kira can't keep a secret to save a life. And, and this isn't how I wanted it to go."

"You're worried about Scott, your dad, and Melissa aren't you?" He could read between the lines.

"Mhm. And Talia and Aaron." He made a face at that, but he guess someone had to care about what his sister thought.

"And no one has actually called you since," he tried to remember what time this happened. "Since whenever this happened, your anxiety is all--" He waved to the ceiling, the same gesture Stiles uses when he tries to explain his anxiety, and words fail him.

"Yeah," he said in a small voice. "It's, not like I don't want them to know. It's just... not how I imagined it. And I really don't think Erica would have said anything no matter how much I annoyed her, but we have talked about how I wanted to maybe talk to Derek soon, and then Scott. Plus she had no idea you were gone."

"I know baby, it's alright. Talk to Derek; make plans for when I come back. Actually, why don't you call me in the morning, and we can talk about what you want to say? And then call him? We can think of what to say for the others too if you want?" he asked. "I don't want you to avoid everyone until I get back."

"But then you'll really miss breakfast. Don't you want hashbrowns? You deserve hashbrowns."

Peter smiled up at the ceiling. "As much as I hate to say it, you're definitely more important than hashbrowns."

"Hmm, I don't know if I hold that much love for you babe," Stiles laughed. "I don't know what I'd do for some good curly fries."

There was a peaceful silence between them then. Just their breathing, it was actually putting Peter back to sleep.

"Thank you," Stiles said softly. "You should get some sleep now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just, maybe next time call me when you start freaking out, instead of it getting out hand? I'm here for you."

"Yeah, okay. I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

"'Kay. But just to let you know this was sooo not the first call I wanted to make."

"Oh," he smirked. He made a considering noise, hand finding its way to his stomach. "And what kind did you want to make?"

"Nope, you need sleep. Love you! Night!"

He didn't get the chance to reply because Stiles hung up. Peter looked at the phone incredulous, but shrugged in the end. His boyfriend probably had the right idea. He would have tried to get an orgasm out of that conversation, and he really did need sleep.


End file.
